tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson jest córką Niklausa Mikaelsona i Hayley Marshall oraz pierwszą z nowego pokolenia w rodzinie Mikaelson. Jest jedyną hybrydą trzech gatunków, ponieważ odziedziczyła gen wilkołaka po rodzicach, wampirzą krew ojca i posiada też umiejętności magiczne swojej babci, Esther, Pierwszej Wiedźmy, wzmocnione powyższym wampiryzmem. Nosi nazwisko swojego ojca. Mieszkała z ciotką Rebekah poza Nowym Orleanem. Na początku czwartego sezonu dowiadujemy się, że przez 5 lat mieszkała z mamą. Ojciec nadał jej imię Hope, które było inspiracją słów jego brata Elijah, o tym, że dziecko jest nową nadzieją dla ich rodziny. Hope jest członkiem rodziny Mikaelson i rodziny Labonair. Dziecko zostało poczęte w odcinku Bring It On, ale dopiero w The Originals okazało się, że Hayley jest w ciąży. Hope przyszła na świat w odcinku From a Cradle to a Grave. W wyniku jej unikalnego dziedzictwa jest pierwszą hybrydą z genem trzech nadprzyrodzonych istot. Mając niecałe dwa lata, dziewczynka wykazywała się zdolnością do używania magii. Zatrzymała ona samochód Camille O'Connell za pomocą czarów, gdy wyczuła, że w ich domu wyciekł gaz. Oznacza to, że Hope może mieć potencjał, aby być potężną czarownicą. Hope została wychowana przez matkę, przez pięć lat. Hayley zrobiła to, aby chronić ją przed Marcelem Gerardem. W pierwszym odcinku, piątego sezonu sprzedała Henry'emu swoją krew by zmienić go w hybrydę. Została za to zawieszona w szkole Alarica i Caroline. W szkole nikt nie wiedział o tym ,że jest trybrydą. Sądzili ,że to poprostu czarownica, dlatego Hope prosiła Henry'ego o dyskrecje. Wszystko jednak wyszło na jaw, gdy Henry skoczył z okna, by zmienić się w hybrydę. Sezon 4 (Pamiętniki Wampirów) thumb|left|222px|Hayley dotyka brzucha.W odcinku'' The Originals, czarownica Sophie Deveraux ujawnia, że Hayley jest w ciąży z Klausem. Mówi, że dziecko jest jedną z luk w naturze. Później ujawniono, że było to możliwe z powodu genu wilkołaka-hybrydy. Sophie żąda, aby Mikaelson pomógł jej, a w przeciwnym razie zabije matkę i dziecko. Klaus początkowo nie chce mieć nic do czynienia z dzieckiem i z Hayley. Mówi czarownicom, że popełniły błąd, jeżeli myślą, że będą nim manipulować za ich pomocą. Po rozmowie z Camille i namowie Elijah zmienia zdanie. Kiedy wampir pyta go o Hayley i jej nienarodzone dziecko, Klaus odpowiada, że każdy król potrzebuje dziedzica i ostatecznie zgadza się na warunki czarownic. The Originals |-|Sezon 1 = |-|Sezon 2= rightW Rebirth, Hope znajduje się wraz z Rebekah, w pokoju. Pierwotna opowiada bratanicy bajkę opartą na historii Klausa i Nowego Orleanu. W owej bajce ojciec dziewczynki jest królem Nowego Orleanu i z powodu wrogów, jest zmuszony wysłać małą księżniczkę z dala od domu. Jednak Rebekah dodaje, że król i jego szlachetny brat, odzyskają królestwo i sprowadzą dziewczynkę do domu. Wampirzyca kładzie Hope do łóżeczka, a obok niej stawia figurkę drewnianego rycerzyka, którą niegdyś dostała od brata. Gdy Elijah próbuje posprzątać pokój Hayley, który dziewczyna dostała od Klausa dla swojej córeczki, Hayley wchodzi do niego, robiąc wyrzuty Elijah, i każąc mu, aby przestał. Dziewczyna wygania go z pokoju, a później sama niszczy pokój córeczki, tłumacząc Elijah, że zabicie Francesca nie zgładziło jej bólu po stracie Hope. Później Klaus przyznaje rację Elijah, że powinien był zaakceptować ciążę Hayley, ponieważ jego zabawa w króla spowodowała teraz brak Hope przy nich. Pierwotny pociesza Hayley, obiecując jej, że będzie mogła ponownie tulić dziecko w ramionach. W Alive and Kicking, w drodze na bagna Hayley tłumaczy Klausowi, że nie może być królową wilkołaków, ponieważ jest w rozsypce po stracie córeczki. Klaus mówi dziewczynie, że wie jak się czuje. Dodaje, że myśli o Hope całymi dniami i nocami. leftW The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah i Hope znajdują się na placu zabaw. Wokół biegają dzieci, a pierwotna huśta dziewczynkę. Słysząc odgłosy, odwraca się i zauważa szpaki. Orientuje się, że Esther znalazła je i przestraszona dzwoni do braci. Powiadamia ich o tym oraz prosi, aby nie mówić nic Hayley, ponieważ ich matka jest mądra i sprytna. Dodaje, że zgubiła jej głupie szpaki i mówi, aby Pierwotni napisali jej, jakie mają plany. Wampirzyca wsadza Hope do samochodu, a po chwili sama do niego wsiada.rightPo dojeździe w wyznaczone miejsce, Pierwotna wchodzi do baru wraz z bratanicą. Elijah już tam na nie czeka. Gdy Rebekah stawia Hope na stole, mała obserwuje wszystko z nosidełka. Elijah wyciąga dziewczynkę, a następnie siada. Pierwotna uważa, ze jest to takie ludzie i dodaje, że malutka przypomniała jej jak bardzo pragnie dziecka, choć wie, iż nie może go mieć. Elijah mówi o tym jak, ich matka porwała go, torturowała i dała propozycję bycia z powrotem człowiekiem. Rodzeństwo łapie się za ręce, a Hope obserwuje wszystko. Rebekah zauważa na mankiecie brata plamę krwi.leftZaniepokojona wampirzyca mówi, że czas zmienić pieluszkę malutkiej. Elijah oddaje bratanicę siostrze, a ta bierze ją na ręce. Pierwotna widzi ślady krwi i nie zaniepokojoną tym kelnerkę. Otwiera drzwi, a w środku znajdują się rozszarpane ciała wielu ludzi. Wampirzyca wycofuje się i uspokaja małą. Udając, że wszystko jest okej, wraca i wkłada Hope do nosidełka. Elijah stwierdza fakt, że ciężko jest wierzyć w to jacy byli niewinni kiedyś. Gdy mówi, że nie mogą pozwolić światu jej skrzywdzić, pierwotna popiera go i skręca bratu kark. Hope obserwuje to wszystko. Robiąc dziwną minę, patrzy na ciotkę. frame|Hayley przytula Hope.W The Map of Moments, Rebekah i Elijah rozmawiają, a mała Hope przygląda się trzymając w buzi paluszek. Później Elijah opiekuje się Hope, gdy on i Rebekah czekają na rodziców dziewczynki. Pierwotna wiedząc, że jest sezon na ognisko, szykuje drewno na opał. Mówi bratu, że wierzy mu, iż to, co zrobił w restauracji, miało służyć dobru Hope. Pozwala mu wziąć ją na ręce. Elijah wyciąga dziewczynkę z nosidełka i łapie ją za rączkę. Rodzeństwo zastanawia się dlaczego ich rodzina wiecznie walczy, a ich bratanica przygląda się wszystkiemu zaciekawiona. Po chwili słychać nadjeżdżający samochód, w którym znajdują się rodzice Hope. Niklaus ledwo zdąża zaparkować, zanim Hayley wyskakuje z samochodu i szybko biegnie do córeczki. Widząc ją, zatrzymuje się ma chwilę, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Wówczas Elijah podaje jej malutką, a Hayley wita ją, mówiąc "Cześć", po czym przytula z nieskrywaną ulgą. Po chwili jednak przekazuje dziecko Klausowi, który również jest bliski łez. leftObydwoje całują córeczkę raz po raz, podczas gdy Hope radośnie gaworzy. Po pewnym czasie ojciec dziewczynki bawi się z nią, gdy do pokoju wchodzi Hayley. Kładzie na stole długopis i kartkę, by Klaus mógł napisać swoje życzenie. Niklaus stwierdza jednak, że ta zabawa jest głupia, a do tego trzyma małe dziecko. Dziewczyna proponuje, że potrzyma malutką, gdy on będzie pisał. Bierze córeczkę na ręce i obserwuje jak Pierwotny pisze życzenie. Ponieważ jest ironiczne w stosunku do niej, lekko się oburza. Wyrywa z ręki Klausa kartkę, zwija ją w kulę i rzuca na ziemię, po czym wraz z małą Hope wychodzi.frame|Hayley karmi dziewczynkę. Rebekah znajduje stary aparat fotograficzny. Prosi Klausa, aby ten zrobił im selfie, na co on reaguje złością. W końcu robi zdjęcie, ale Elijah i Niklaus dochodzą do wniosku, że będą musieli je spalić, aby nie wpadło w niewłaściwe ręce. Hayley odbiera od nich fotografię i wrzuca ją do ognia. Wraz z córeczką obserwuje jak zdjęcie pali się. Później Hope jest karmiona mlekiem z butelki na bujanym krześle na werandzie, przez mamę. Hayley usypia malutką. thumb|leftW Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Hayley wita swoją córeczkę, która przed chwilą się obudziła i z uśmiechem wyjmuje ją z łóżeczka. Zanosi ją do kuchni, gdzie spotyka przygotowującego śniadanie Elijah. Pierwotny delikatnie całuje główkę Hope. Matka dziewczynki zabiera ją na werandę, kiedy do domu docierają Klaus oraz Camille. Kobieta jest wyraźnie zadowolona z tego, że mała Hope żyje i jest bezpieczna. Cami zabawia malutką. W Brotherhood of the Damned, kiedy Elijah mdleje Camille zajmuje się małą Hope. Na bagnach Halyey odkrywa, że przed ślubem musi powiedzieć Jacksonowi swoje tajemnice. W tym sekret związany z Hope. Hybryda rezygnuje, ale Jackson podąża za nią i namawia ją do powrotu. W Sanctuary, na bagnach Klaus kategorycznie zabrania Hayley wydania tajemnicy o ich córeczce, jednak panna Marshall mówi mu, że jest już prawie do tego gotowa, a zważając na rosnącego w siłę Finna, małżeństwo to jej jedyna opcja. Wyznaje, iż ufa swemu narzeczonemu, a dzięki temu ślubowi mała Hope będzie miała po swojej stronie armię wilków. Klaus jest jednak nieugięty - uważa, że sam ochroni swą córkę. Wypomina mu, iż to jego rodzina chce zranić małą Hope. Wieczorem Hayley opowiada Jacksonowi pewną historie. Zaskoczony Jackson domyśla się, o kim mówi Hayley, a ona kontynuuje historię... rightW The Devil is Damned, Cami bawi się z malutką w pokoju. Hope szarpiąc obrus powoduje, że zabawka spada na nią, tworząc malutkie zadrapanie na jej czole. Dziewczynka płacze, a Camille pociesza ją. Mała Mikaelson dostaje od wujka różowy plasterek. Na targu Cami dzwoni do Elijah z automatu. Po chwili spoglądając na Hope uświadamia sobie, że po jej zadrapaniu nie ma śladu. Kobieta odrywa plasterek i uśmiecha się do dziecka. Zastanawia się czy przypadkiem to nie Elijah podał swoją krew Hope. Dziewczynka i jej opiekunka jadą do domu. Kobieta uspokaja malutką Mikaelson, a dziewczynka czując zagrożenie zatrzymuje samochód. Nagle dom wybucha, a silnik samochód znów zaczyna pracować. Wystraszona Camille spogląda na siedzącą w swoim foteliku dziewczynkę. thumb|left|250pxW I Love You, Goodbye, Camille jedzie wieczorem wraz z płaczącą Hope. Kobieta odwraca się, aby ją pocieszyć. Kiedy Cami znajduje opuszczoną stacje, parkuje obok i wychodzi z samochodu. Zabiera dziewczynkę na ręce z tylnego siedzenia samochodu, a potem podchodzi do budki telefonicznej. Kobieta potyka się tym samym jeszcze bardziej przestraszając Hope. Słysząc to, szepcze przeprosiny i mocniej przytula dziewczynkę. Camille zastyga w miejscu spanikowana, słysząc szmer. Kiedy okazuje się, że to Elijah wykonał dany hałas, Cami patrzy na niego przerażona. Mężczyzna jednak każe wsiadać jej i Hope do samochodu. Pierwotny i Camille przyprowadzają Hope do domu. Tam dziewczynka zostaje przekazana w ręce matki, która przedstawia ją Jacksonowi. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się, kiedy ją widzi, a Hope patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. Jack wyciąga rękę w stronę dziewczynki, a ta zaczyna ściskać jego palec i śmiać się. Później, kiedy Hayley przygotowuje się do ślubu, Hope siedzi na kocyku, który znajduje się na podłodze. Kobieta klęka obok dziewczynki i mówi do niej. thumb|245pxDziewczynka piszczy i zaczyna gryźć pluszowego misia. Wieczorem Camille trzyma gaworzącą Hope na rękach. Klaus wchodzi do pokoju i rozmawia z kobietą, co jakiś czas spoglądając na Hope. Pierwotny postanawia ujawnić fakt, iż jego córka żyje. Schodzi on na przyjęcie z córeczką. Prosi wilkołaki, aby Ci traktowali ją jako jedną z nich, uczyli i chronili. Hayley trzyma córeczkę. W They All Asked For You, Hayley stara się uspokoić płaczącą Hope. Kiedy Jackson wchodzi do pokoju, proponuje kobiecie pomoc. Panna Marshall przekazuje w jego ramiona córeczkę. Mężczyzna zaczyna pocierać plecy dziewczynki i wdaje się w rozmowę, ze swoją żoną. Po chwili Hayley orientuje się, że Hope przestała płakać i zasnęła. Zdumiona obserwuje, jak Jackson kładzie Hope do łóżeczka. Wieczorem, malutka Mikaelson leży w łóżku pomiędzy małżeństwem. W Save My Soul, podczas, gdy mała Mikaelson śpi, w tle słychać utwór, który Dahlia nuciła Freii. Po chwili włącza się pozytywka. W Exquisite Corpse, Eva Sinclair zabija wilkołaka pilnującego pokoju Hope. Kobieta obserwuje dziewczynkę. Zauważa ją Hayley i rusza do ataku. Eva z łatwością pokonuje Panne Marshall, której na pomoc po chwili przybywa Klaus. Rani on czarownicę, a ta po chwili ucieka. Wystraszeni rodzice ruszają w stronę kołyski, ja się okazuje, małej Mikaelson nic się nie stało. }} |-|Sezon 3= Hope zamyka oczka, a po chwili zasypia. }} Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|222px Według Rebekah, Hope po narodzinach wyglądała, jak jej mama. Miała pulchne policzki, malutkie rączki, jasną skórę, odrobinę brązowych włosów na głowie i jasnoniebieskie oczy, charakterystyczne u noworodków. Po latach kolor jej oczu nie zmienił się i upodabniał ją do jej ojca. Siedmioletnia Hope była drobna i ruda, miała długie, zwykle rozpuszczone, włosy i mnóstwo delikatnych piegów. Wiadomo, że jako potomkini rodu Labonair posiada charakterystyczne znamię w kształcie półksiężyca na prawym ramieniu. Wyglądem Hope prawie nie różni się od ludzi, nie uwidoczniły się u niej żadne nienaturalne cechy jak np. świecące oczy, tzw. ,,wampirza twarz, kły, blask na skórze itp. W piątym sezonie Hope ma 14 lat. Wyrosłą na piękną dziewczynę. Jej rude włosy trochę zblakły i zaczęły lekko przypominać jasny brąz. Tak samo zniknęły jej piegi. Ma ona pełne, jasne usta i jasne, niebieskie oczy. Zachowało jej się znamie rodu Laboanir,a także nie ujawniły jej się żadne szczególne cechy. Zdolności Hope była unikalną, jedyną w swoim rodzaju mieszanką trzech ras nadprzyrodzonych - wampira, wilkołaka i czarownicy. Należy zaznaczyć, że nie byle jakich wampirów, bo Pierwotnych, a także pochodzi w prostej linii, od strony matki, od pierwszych wilkołaków i jest spokrewniona z tak potężnymi czarownicami, jak Esther, Dahlia i Freya. Jeszcze dokładnie nie wiadomo na czym polegały moce oraz słabości, wynikające z rodowodu Hope. Prawdopodobnie była nieznaną wcześniej hybrydzią-wiedźmą. Odziedziczyła magię po swojej babci, o której możemy spekulować, że wywodziła się z silnej rodziny lub sabatu. Poza tym, nawiązując do słów Dahlii, potęga pierworodnych w jej rodzinie była wielka i niszczycielska, a Hope była pierworodna. Dodatkowo krew wampira, która krążyła w jej żyłach, wzmacniała jej moc, a gen wilkołaka przydawał jej gwałtowności i agresji. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Sezon 3 *For the Next Millennium *You Hung the Moon *I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans *A Walk on the Wild Side (wspomniana) *Beautiful Mistake (wspomniana/zdjęcia) *Out of the Easy (wspomniana) *The Other Girl in New Orleans *Savior *A Ghost Along the Mississippi (Mentioned) *Wild at Heart *Dead Angels (wspomniana) *Heart Shaped Box (Mentioned) *A Streetcar Named Desire (zdjęcie) *An Old Friend Calls *Alone with Everybody *Behind the Black Horizon (wspomniana) *The Devil Comes Here and Sighs (wspomniana) *No More Heartbreaks *Where Nothing Stays Buried *Give 'Em Hell Kid (zdjęcia) *The Bloody Crown TVD: Sezon 4 *''The Originals (wspomniana)'' TVD: Sezon 7 *Moonlight on the Bayou (wspomniana) }} Relacje |-|Rodzice= thumb|left|250pxHayley jest matką Hope i wiele razy udowodniła, że dba o swoją córkę. Kiedy odkryła, że jest w ciąży, próbowała pozbyć się dziecka za pomocą tojadu, lecz kiedy zaatakowały ją wampiry, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie broni tylko siebie, ale także maleństwo. Potem dowiedziała się, jakiej płci będzie i cieszyła się, że będzie miała córkę. W miarę upływu czasy obawy Hayley zaczęły wzrastać, ponieważ nigdy nie miała prawdziwej matki w swoim życiu i tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak nią być, ale w końcu obawy znikły i razem z Klausem starała się chronić dziecko. Było to widoczne, gdy Genevieve i dziewczęta ze zbiorów porwały Hope, aby ją zabić. Hayley walczyła za córkę. Wykazała się umiejętnościami i odnalazła ją w iluzji stworzonej przez czarownice. Hayley obiecała córce i sobie, że mała będzie wychowywała się lepiej niż ona. Dotrzymała tej obietnicy, wysyłając Hope do Rebekah, aby była bezpieczna z dala od wojen toczących się w Nowym Orleanie. thumb|right|290pxPrzez miesiące tęskniła za dziewczynką, pogrążając się w smutku i zabijając czarownice, które uważała za odpowiedzialne tej straty.Wyznała też Klausowi, że nie będzie szczęśliwa, dopóki nie będzie mogła przytulić Hope. Gdy wreszcie spotkała się z córeczką, wyraźnie odżyła. Poprzysięgła sobie zrobić wszystko, by sprowadzić ją do domu. Panna Marshall pozostawia swoją córkę kolejny raz, aby wraz z wilkołakami nawiązać sojusz i chronić córkę, która pozostała pod ochroną Elijaha i Camille. Po ślubie Hayley i Jacksona, dziewczyna zamieszkała z nimi. Oboje bardzo dobrze się nią opiekowali. Jednak kiedy Jackson zaproponował, aby wykluczyć Mikaelsonów z ich życia, Marshall postanowiła opuścić Nowy Orlean. Dowiadując się o tym, Klaus kazał swojej ciotce rzucić klątwe na watahę Hayley, tym sposobem zabrał Hope zdała od matki. Przez wiele miesięcy kobieta widywała swoją córkę tylko raz w miesiącu podczas pełni, gdzie znowu stawała się człowiethumb|left|300pxkiem. Kiedy klątwa została zdjęta, wściekła Marshall rzuciła się na Klausa i pobiła go. Krzyczała, że Mikaelson pozbawił ją, udziału w życiu córki. Gdy zobaczyła chodzącą Hope, kobieta popłakała się, mówiąc, że straciła tak dużo. Po powrocie do domu Hope ponownie zamieszkała z matką i jej mężem. W The Bloody Crown Panna Marshall wyjeżdża wraz z córką z Nowego Orleanu w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa dla Mikaelsonów. ---- Niklaus Mikaelson thumb|left|250pxKlaus jest ojcem Hope. Choć na początku nie chciał mieć dziecka, szybko zmienił zdanie za namową Elijah i zaakceptował fakt, iż stanie się ojcem. Bał się, że będzie w stosunku do swego potomka złym tatą, czyli takim, jakim Mikael był dla niego. Obiecał Hayley, że zrobi wszystko, aby ona i dziecko były bezpieczne. Potem dowiedział się od Hayley, że dziecko będzie dziewczynką i ucieszył się z tego. Stworzył pokoik dla małej obok pokoju jej matki i powiedział dziewczynie, że chciałby, aby ich córka była wychowywana przez oboje rodziców. thumb|251pxMiłość Klausa do córki wydobywała z niego to, co najlepsze. Najlepiej widać to w finałowym odcinku i końcowej scenie, gdy powierza ją swej siostrze, Rebekah. Przez długi czas tęsknił za Hope, ale jako cel najwyższy postawił sobie wprowadzenie w mieście takiej sytuacji, która umożliwiłaby dziewczynce wychowywanie się tam. Po powrocie córeczki do domu, Mikaelson dbał o Hope i opiekował się nią. Wściekł się, gdy doszła do niego wiadomość o tym, iż Hayley uciekła wraz z ich córką i wilkołakami. Kazał on Dahlii nałożyć klątwę na wilkołaki, w tym Pannę Marshall. W Ashes to Ashes po wygranej bitwie z Dahilą, Klaus dba o córeczkę i opowiada jej bajkę na dobranoc. W trzecim sezonie, Mikaelson uświadamia sobie, jaki błąd popełnił rozdzielając matkę i córkę. Pozwala on zamieszkać kobiecie i jej mężowi, w mieszkaniu naprzeciwko Mikaelsonów. Jednak nie jest z te powodu zadowolony. Kiedy tylko może spędza czas z Hope. Po wojnie z Marcelem mężczyzna poświęca się dla swojego rodzeństwa i dziewczynki. Pisze on list do ukochanej córeczki, którą pozostawia pod opieką Hayley. Ma nadzieję na ponowne spotkanie Hope. }} |-|Rodzina= thumb|222pxRebekah jest ciotką Hope. Od wieków stosunki wampirzycy i jej brata Klausa były napięte, dlatego też, gdy nadszedł odpowiedni moment, wyjechała z Nowego Orleanu przed narodzinami Hope, aby rozpocząć nowe życie. Z powodu pogarszających się sytuacji w Nowym Orleanie, Hayley i Klaus postanowili oddać córeczkę pod opiekę Pierwotnej. Rebekah obiecała bratu, że zaopiekuje się Hope najlepiej jak będzie mogła i znajdzie czarownicę która im pomoże. Tak też się stało - wiedźma ukryła je za pomocą zaklęcia, a Rebekah starała się zapewnić Hope wszelakie wygody. Kiedy Esther ją odnalazła, spotkała się z rodzeństwem, a dziewczynką wróciła pod opiekę swej matki. ---- Elijah Mikaelson thumb|left|222pxElijah jest wujkiem Hope. Wampir obiecał Hayley, że będzie chronił ją, jej córkę oraz, że będzie dbał o nie. Zawsze chciał najlepiej dla rodziny, uważał nawet nienarodzoną jeszcze dziewczynkę za drogę do odkupienia Klausa. To on jako pierwszy zaakceptował ciążę Hayley. Gdy obydwoje zbliżyli się do siebie ojciec Hope, obawiał się, że córka będzie mówiła do Elijah tato. Pierwotny obiecał bratu, że będzie tak jak miało być, czyli to Klaus był i będzie ojcem dziecka. Wiedząc, że ciąża jest zagrożona, nie obawiał się zabić czarownice. Po paru miesiącach gdy Rebekah, Elijah i ich bratanica spotkali się, Elijah spędzał z nią każdą możliwą chwilę. Bawił się nią opiekował, a aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo w barze podczas spotkania, zabił wielu ludzi, których podejrzewał o szpiegostwo. Freya Mikaelson }} |-|Inni= Camille O'Connell thumb Marcellus Gerard Ciekawostki Galeria |-|Sezon 2= |-|Seson 3= Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Rodzina Labonair Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Członkowie Klanu Wilkołaków Półksiężyca Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 1 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 3 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 4 Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie żeńskie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Istoty nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Wilkołaki